bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarix Reviews
Rate this set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... that's my foot!!! Pros *Helmet: Looks very good, a bit feminine but that is probably because we picture the blue characters as female. The helmet seems to have the expression of a promising character! *Thornax Blaster positioning: Allows him to shoot a one enemy while aiming his tools at another! *Color scheme: Dark blue and gold is good, the tools would be better if the light blue bit was the same color as the hands/feet. Cons *Silver studs: Unneeded, get in the way when moving arms and are generally too big and threatening for a good guy. *Pipe: The end that links to the blue pin/life counter is strained and keeps popping out! Also, having a device that lets you breathe water in a desert is petty unneeded! *Toa Metru legs: SHABBY!!!! Summery This Character is overall quit effective! I would say he definitely gets a 9/10! Review 2 Pros * New Launcher * Cool Helmet * Gold Armor * Light and Dark Blue!!!!! Cons * Super Skinny * Weird Launcher Position Review 3 - [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 07:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Pros * New Weapons * Awesome helmet * Watery appearance * Great color scheme * Pipe!! Cons * Too skinny * Why is the Thornax launcher like that? * Spikes can get in the way. Overall Well Tarix is an Awesome set, 9/10 from me! Review 4 By Pros *Gold *Pipe *Light blue hands *Green head *Launcher attached to liquid blade Cons *Spikes break off easily *Boring after a few days Overall I have to admit Tarix is a good set. I would rate it a 9/10.SO GET HIM NOW!! Review 5 By [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Pros *Great color scheme. *Inika feet in Mata Blue and other awesome recolors! *Awesome blades. *Cool,Viking looking helmet. Cons *Inika clone, even thinner than before! *Feet and hands are the only Mata blue pieces. *Breathing tube looks cool, but way too technological for Bara Magna. *Odd proportions as usual. *Shoulder spikes come off too easily. *Rubbery blades. Seriously, why? Overall If you're a MOCer and you're looking for cool pieces and recolors, this may be the set for you. If you're looking for a set to play and posing, I'd suggest some other set. Overall 7.5/10 Review 6 By: -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 22:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Pros * Gold makes good contrast against dark blue * Good blades Cons * Blades are a little too long * Tube on face in useless * Thornax Launcher looks weird attached to blade Overall A good set but not one of the best 2009 sets. 7/10 Review 7 By MATORO58 Pros *Thornaxx launcher on Water sword *Has a nice tube *Cool shoulder blades Cons *Feet and hand colors don't match *Looks more like a glatorian of Psioncs *Thornaxx keeps getting lost Results I would've given it a 6/10, but him and Berix I got at the same time, and they were my first Bionicle sets. 9/10 Category:Reviews Category:2009 Sets